Destiny's Time to Change
by Asian-hime
Summary: Darien has dumped Serena. Serena is a little depressed but soon forgets Darien when The Legend Siblings join forces with Voldemort. Can the Scouts help save Harry's world?
1. Default Chapter

HP/SM Destiny's time to change By:  
Crossover Chapter 1 Hoshi-Hime   
The Start of Tokyo Moon   
  
In this story Andrew and Serena are twins and Sammy is their younger   
brother. Also all the scouts have twins . I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry  
Potter or any of the charachters for that matter , but i do own Miyha,   
Justin, Kyle, Travis, Bradely 'cause I made'em up. Some of the brothers   
and sister don't look alike at all so just bare with me. K? Oh one more   
thing Serena can cook and she gets good grades. I know it not like Serena   
at all but it's my story. Miyha is Serena's aunt and Friend. This is my   
first crossover so be nice! =P   
  
Jared = Jedite  
Mike = Malachite  
Zack = Zoisite  
Nathan = Nephlite  
Couples Brother /Sister Nicknames   
`````````````` `````````````````````` ``````````````````````  
Andrew & Hermione Andrew & Serena Serena = Rena Amara = Mara  
Harry & Serena Jared & Hotaru Andrew = Andy Nathan = Nat  
Bradely & Hotaru Mike & Trista Raye=Raymes ( pronounce like Ames)  
Travis & Trista Zack & Michelle Bradely = Brad Michele = Mich  
Kyle & Michelle Nathan & Amara Mina = Nina Zake = Zake  
Justin & Amara Justin & Lita Travis = Trav Trista = Trist  
Nathan & Lita Kyle & Amy Amy = Ames Mike = Mick  
Zack & Amy Travis & Mina Kyle = Ky Hotaru = Taru  
Mike & Mina Bradely & Raye Lita = Lina Jared = Jar  
Jared & Raye Justin = Just  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena walked into the arcade dejectedly and sat down at the counter.  
Andrew saw her and walked over to her.  
"What's wrong Sis?" asked Andrew  
"Darien." was all she replied  
"Oh. He finally told you." said Andrew  
"Ya. How do you know?"asked Serena  
"Rita Left me for him." said Andrew sadly  
"Oh. I'm sorry Bro." said Serena  
"It's ok Sere. I know your just as hurt." Andrew said  
And before more could be said Serena's communicator went off.  
Serena looked around making sure nobody was looking and open ed it .  
"Yes." said Serena  
"Serena we need you and Andrew at the mall" said Sailor Mercury  
"Ok. We'll be there soon." said Serena  
She closed the comm."Let's go." Serena said  
Andrew nodded than told his co-worker he was leaving than ran out with   
Serena leading. When they reached the mall, they transformed into   
Sailor Moon and Moon Knight. When they got to the battle the Scouts   
were holding off the monster till they got there.  
"Sailor Moon, Moon Knight attack now!" shouted Sailor Neptune   
"Right." They said in unison. Then they attacked  
"SILVERMOON ..STARLIGHT..THERAPY..KISS ." S.Moon shouted  
"MOON..SWORD..ATTACK." yelled M.Knight  
The two attacks combined and 'Moon dusted' the youma. Before they   
could celebrate the wind picked up suddenly and two people appered.   
"Who are you?" shouted S.Moon  
"I am Carmen." a girl with black - red eyes, black hair with red streks said.  
She was wearing a black dress that was to her mid-thigh and black boots   
w/red sreaks that went down both sides of her dress and shoes.  
"I am Emanuel." said a guy with black-green eyes and short black hair with streaks of green.  
He was wearing a green shirt with black strips and black pants with   
green strips and his shoes were black.   
"We're The Legend Siblings and we're here to kill you senshi,   
especially Sailor Moon." They said in unison.  
"But that will wait till later first we need to find an old ally of  
our Mother." said Carmen  
"Mother..." said S.Moon questioningly  
"Yes our mother, rememeber Queen Beryl." said Emanuel  
"And we need to be going to England." said Carmen  
"But we'll leave you a little present first" said Emanuel  
Then they both dissappeared.  
"I wonder what they meant." said Moon K  
"I don't know, but we better keep an eye out just incase." said Luna   
as she, Artemus, and Miyha came out from the hiding spot.  
Miyha was the scouts most oldest and trusted friend. She as a manager  
for singing groups.  
"Hey I have something important to tell you guys." said Moon  
"Ok, let's go to my temple first." said Mars  
"Right." they all said in unison  
So they all went to Raye's temple and detransformed.  
"What did you what to tell us." asked Hotaru  
"Darien broke up with me." said Serena  
"Is that it?" asked Raye  
"Yes." said Serena  
"Don't worry Serena you guys will get back together." said Amy  
"You don't understand this is for good." said Serena  
"What!?" everybody exclaimed except Andrew  
"The only reason he stayed with me this long is because he wanted to   
be King. Then he left me for Rita." said Serena  
"Is that true Andrew?" questioned Mina  
"Yes, it's true Rita left me for Darien." said Andrew  
"We're really sorry guys." said Lita  
"Why don't we call the other guys?" said Andrew,"we can tell them   
what happened."  
So Andrew called Jared, Zack, Nathan, Justin, Kyle, Travis, and Bradely.  
So when they got there Serena and Andrew told them everything.   
When they were done none of them could believe their ears.  
"That low life how could he do that?" said Jared  
"That's easy." said Serena  
"And that is?" asked Jared  
"He's a low life."said Serena nonchalantly  
"I just said that." said Jared  
"Said what?" asked Serena innocently  
"Called him a Low Life." said Jared  
"Did you , really?" replied Serena  
"Yes." Jared said  
"Positive?" asked Serena  
"Yes, Yes, Yes." said a very annoyed Jared  
"Ok." said Serena  
"Weirdo." mummbled Jared  
"Shut up." said Serena popping up behind him making him jump.  
"Hey, how did you do that?" everybody said in unison  
"Hotaru can't have all the fun ya know." said Serena  
"I finally figured out how you did it." replied Serena  
"Fun isn't it?" asked Hotaru  
"Sure is bugs my family though." said Serena with a smile.  
"Great now we have two poppers now." said Andrew  
"You better believe it." said Hotaru and Serena in unison as they  
popped up beind him making him jump.  
"Quit that will ya?" exclaimed Andrew  
"Quit what?" asked Hotaru and Serena in unison.  
"Oh, you mean this?" they said popping up behind him, again he jumpped.  
"Yes, that" he said exasperated  
"Their weird" said Nathan  
"Watch it they might pop up behind you" said Zack  
"Think again" they said as one appeared beside Nathan and the other   
beside Zack (they jumpped).  
"Great now their weirder" said Mike  
"Take it back" they said appearing behind him and making him jump before   
mallets appeared in their hands and they advanced towards him, mallets raised.  
"Mike, I'd take it back, those mallets hurt, trust me I speak from   
experience" said Andrew  
"Alright I take it back" Mike said  
Hotaru and Serena backed off and the mallets disappeared.  
"Why did you say you speak from experience that those mallets hurt?" asked Bradely  
"Because I've been hit before with one and had a headache for days" said Andrew  
"Well, it's time Andrew, Serena and I go" Luna said, "they still have to pick up Sammy from the babysitters."  
"Hey, why don't you guys spend the night Bardely and I can ask grandpa when we find him" said Raye  
"Ya, that's a great idea you all can come with us, your parents were supposed to be at   
my house for lunch" said Serena  
"Ya, let's go" said Kyle  
So they all walked to Sammy'e babysitter's house, picked him up, and   
walked to Serena's house; as they got closer they saw smoke and   
thought it was coming from somewhere else, but as they got closer   
and closer they noticed it was in the direction of Serena's house,   
panicing they ran faster, when they reached her house it was up in flames.  
Serena fell to her knees crying. The other girls saw their parent's cars and also fell down crying.  
The guys all walked over to their twin sisters; Andrew went ot Serena, Jared to Hotaru,  
Mike to Tista, Zack to Michelle, Nathan to Amara, Justin to Lita, Travis to Mina, and Bradley to Raye.  
Sammy just stood there looking at the fire. In the distance they   
heard the sirens of the fire truck. All the guys were beside their  
sisters hugging, comforting, and rocking them back and forth until   
little 5 year old Sammy spoke.  
"Sere, weres mommy and daddy, I don't see them." said Sammy  
"Sam,mom and dad aren't . . . . . here." said Serena  
"Well where are they?" asked Sammy  
"Sam, mom and dad are never coming back." said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sammy as he walked over ot Serena and Andrew.  
"Sam their dead like the rest of the grown ups ." said Serena tears silently falling.  
The other Scouts and Knights felt sorry for Serena and Andrew because they had to   
explain it to a five year oldthat their parents were dead, but still they silently   
cryed in longing for their parents.  
"But they can't be dead, they can't leave us; not now." said Sammy  
"Some times things happen that can't be helped." said Serena  
"Ts it true Andy?" asked Sammy tearfully  
"Yes. it is and I'm sure we'll all miss them Sam." said Andrew  
"What will happen to us?"asked Sammy tears streaming down his face.  
"Don't cry Sam," said Serena,"come here Sammy."  
Sammy walked over to Serena and she stood up then picked Sammy up and sat  
back down again and rocked him and sang his favorite song until he was a sleep.  
When he was final a sleep Serena looked up and saw a fireman walking towards them.  
"When did they get here." asked Justin  
"I don't know." said Hotaru,"I didn't notice them."  
"Me neither." (Imperial:did spell it right) said everbody in unison.   
"What are you kids doing here?" asked the fireman  
"My name is Serena and I lived in that house." she said pointing to the house in flames.  
"My name is John and how did you sirvive?" John asked  
"I was at my friends house and all my friend parents are in there."said Serena  
"Well no one could sirvive that." said John  
"We know." said Serena sadly  
"How many people were in the house?" asked John  
"Well there were Sammy,Andrew,and my parent; Jared and Hotaru's;   
Mike and Trista's; Zack and Michelle's; Nathan and Amara's; Justin and  
Lita's; Kyle and Amy's; Travis and Mina's; Bradley and Raye's parents." said Serena   
checking them off in her head.  
" Are all of you twins?" asked John  
"Yes. all of us except Sammy, he's Andrew and my youngest brother." said Serena  
"That's a lot." said John  
"Sure is."said Serena  
"How old is minna." asked John  
"15. Sammy is 5." said Serena  
"Do you guys know of any relatives who would watch you?" asked John  
They all shook their heads no, forgetting about Miyha for a min. or 2.  
"Then you'll have to find someone or be put in a foster home." said John  
"We might know some one who might." said Serena."and we're gonna go talk to her right now."   
"Ok. You guys go find this person and see if she will, if she will comeback  
here and let us know then go to an Atorney's (IM: Spelling) office." said John  
" Ok. Bye." said Serena as they turned and walked towards Miyha's house.   
When they got to Miyha's they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell .   
A couple of seconds later the door opened and Miyha was standing there.  
"Hi guys what brings you here?" asked Miyha  
"Hi Miyha we really need to talk."said Serena  
"Ok, come on in." said Miyha  
They all walked in and followed Miyha into the livingroom were they all sat down.  
"So what did you guys want to talk about ?" asked Miyha  
"Well to make a long story short our parents just died and we want you  
to be our legal gardian(IM:Sp?) if you would please." said Serena her  
voice shaking from holding back tears.  
"How did they die?" asked Miyha  
"A fire.' stated Serena  
" That's what they meant." Serena mummbled after she stopped crying.  
"What do you mean." asked Trista  
"Emanuel and Carmen said that they would leave a little surprise for us."  
said Serena,"and I'm gonna kill'em if I have to."   
Everbody looked shocked at this because Serena normally didn't wasnt to hurt any one unless necassary.  
"Their gonna pay." mummbled Serena like she was in a trance.  
"Well any ways we better get going." said Hotaru  
"Ok." everbody replied  
Then minna left Miyha's house and walked back to what use to be Serena's house.  
When they got there John came up and asked " Did she agree?"  
"Yes. we're going to the atorney's office now."  
"Ok. goodbye." said John  
"Goodbye.' said Serena shifting Sammyinto a diffrent position.  
Then they left for the office.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
Harry Potter's world  
It was the last day of school for Hogwarts and everybody was packing to leave.  
" i can't believe that the year went by so fast."stated Hernione  
As she , Harry, and Ron sat down in the Griyffindor common room with nothing   
to do because they were done packing.  
"Neither can I."said Harry,"I wish it wouldn't have gone by so fast."  
"Not me. I can't wait toget home even if I have to put up with my brothers and Ginny."said Ron  
"Speak for yourself you don't have to put up with the Dursley's."said Harry  
"I guess your right. Mayde you can stay with us this summer." said Ron  
"I hope so."said Harry  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day all the Hogwarts students boarded the train and found compartments to share   
with their friends everyone did the last bit of magic they could do for   
the summer or they played exploding snap. When the train arrived at King's   
cross everyone got of the train and said their goodbye's to their friends.  
"Bye guys." said Harry as he walked over to Uncle Vernon with his trolly.  
"Bye Harry,Bye Hermione I'll write you guys about this summer."said Ron  
"Ok."they replied at the same time  
"Bye Harry, Bye Ron."said Hermione as she leftwith her parents.  
"See you over the summer."said Ron his voice full of hope.  
"Ya, hopefully."mummbled Harry as him and Uncle Vernon left Kings Cross.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Moon's world  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a week since the Scouts lost their parents and since they   
moved in with Miyha their now legel gaurdian. Serena was in the living room   
writing when Andrew walked in.  
"What are you doing?" asked Andrew  
"Writing." replied Serena  
"What are you writing?" asked Andrew  
"A song and I'm almost finished too."said Serena  
"Can I see?"asked Andrew  
"Sure." said Serena  
So Andrew walked over and read what she wrote.  
"Finished."said Serena giving Andrew the song ,So could he finish reading it.  
"Sere this is good. What do you call it?"Andrew asked  
"Um. . . . . Goodbye."said Serena  
"It would be great with music."said Andrew  
"I've already got music."said Serena  
"You do how?"asked Andrew  
"You know all those tapes you gave me with music on them?"asked Serena  
"You mean the music I made for you?"saidAndrew  
"Ya."said Serena  
"Ya I remember them."said Andrew  
"Well I went through all of them and found one that would go with it."said Serena  
"Oh thats good."said Andrew  
"Maybe all of us could make one whole group and sing. I've got more songs." said Serena  
"I know we can try. The girls can singand the boys can play the intruments."said Andrew  
"Lets round them up and ask."said Serena  
"Ok." said Andrew and with that said the two sibilings rounded up all the Scouts   
(including the Knights)and they all went to the livingroom and waited while Serena and   
Andrew got there to tel them what was going on.  
"Ok, we got you all here to ask you guys if you want to start a singing group?"said Serena  
"You don't have to do it though."added Andrew  
"I think it would be a great idea." said Hotaru  
"Me too." sai dMina  
"So you guys want to be in the group?"asked Serena  
"Ya!" said everybody  
"Now we need songs."said Raye  
"Got'em."said Serena  
"Huh?!"said minna except Andrew  
"She wrote some song" explained Andrew  
Everyone gaped at Serena  
"I had to have something to do."said Serena  
" What are your songs called?"asked Mina  
"Well there's:Who I am, Delta Dawn, Daddy's Hands, Don't laghat me,   
C'est La Vie, Rev it up, The Power of Love, Carry on, Spice up your Life,  
Rainy Day Man, I wanna Be a Star, Mama, You are the Universe, Oxygen,  
The Girl of Today, One Love TrueLove, Never give up on the Good Times,  
Stop, and Goodbye."said Serena  
"Woah thats alot."said Hotaru  
"And I made one more." said Serena  
"What's it called?"asked Amara  
"I wrote in case we ever got famous and visited America ." said Serena   
"Oh good idea." said Michelle  
"So what do you say we get started?"asked Andrew  
"There's just one problem with the last song."said Serena  
"What's that?"asked Raye  
"A guy has to sing it."said Serena  
"Well we'll figure it out later lets just get ready."said Lita  
"Ok but i still have to finish my other songs for a guy to sing."said Serena  
"Well you finish them and we'll get everything else ready."said Bradely  
"Ok."said Serena  
"So she went to her room to finish her songs. A couple of min. later Serena   
came out carrying all her songs  
"I'm done."said Serena as she walked out of her room towards her friends.  
"Ok we have everything ready."said Raye  
"Ya but who's gonna be lead singer?"asked Mina  
"I think Serena should be because there her songs."said Michelle  
"Ya."said everybody excapt Serena  
"And Andrew the other one since some of Sere's songs are for a guy   
and aslo because he's the lead singer for our band."said Travis  
"Alright thats settled , but what about a name?" said Trista  
"How about Tokyo Moon?" suggested Serena  
  
  
How was it? hope you like it let me know. If you don't like it don't read it. K.  
Um . . i won't use the ALL nicknames until the next chapter or the next. Hope you liked it so R/R please!  
bye for now a least until the next chapter Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. The Competition

Destiny's time to Change By:   
Chapter 2 Hoshi-Hime  
The Competition   
Well, here's the Second chapter hope you like it ^_^ enjoy!!!!!   
Oh, email me on what you think at Danash1234@aol.com or review .   
I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up and I don't   
own the songs so don't sue me, you won't be any richer! ^_^;;  
  
"That's a wonderful name" said Trista.  
"Thanks, I know its good" said Serena.  
"So what do you guys think?" asked Trista  
"We like it" everybody said.  
"So, that's settled let's practice" said Hotaru.  
"Ya!" everybody yelled.  
"Who were the lead singers again?" asked Serena.   
"It was you and Andrew since there your songs and he's the lead singer   
in the guys band" said Amara.  
"Fine with me" said Andrew.  
"Um. . . . . ok"said Serena.  
"Ok, that's settled again let's get this started shall we" said Michelle.  
"We shall" everybody yelled.  
Then minna got their things they needed and got all the equippment   
set up and ready to start.  
"So, shall we get started?" asked Serena.  
"You bet we are, now let's start" said Hotaru.  
"Which song should we do first?" asked Serena.  
"How about Who I Am?" asked Jared.  
"Ya, that'll be a good one" said Kyle.  
"Ok" said Serena, "let's do it."  
"Ready?" asked Andrew.  
"Hai" said everyone.  
"Hit it" said Mike.  
Serena: If I live to be a hundred   
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I now exactly Who I am  
Chorus(all): I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy   
But I've got friends that love me   
And they know just where I stand  
It's all apart of me   
And that's Who I am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyha came in and heard singing she walked to the basement   
to see them singing and good  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena: So when I make a big mistake   
And fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken   
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes Who I am  
Chorus(all):I'm am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy   
But I've got Friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand   
It's all apart of me and that's Who I am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyha couldn't believe it they were good very good!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena: I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but i am able  
Chorus(all): I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got Friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all apart of me   
And that's Who I am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chorus(all): I am Rosemary's granddaughter   
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy   
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all apart of me  
And that's Who I am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyha heard them and it was a perfect harmony between them. All of a sudden   
a plan came to mind.  
She would convince them to enter the contest. Yes, what a good plan   
it was. Miyha walked down the steps clapping, catching their attention.  
"That was very good, you guys were awesome" said Miyha.  
"Thank you, Miyha" said Serena.  
"Who wrote the song?" asked Miyha.  
"Me" said Serena.  
"How about the music?" asked Miyha.  
"Andrew and his band" said Serena, "and everybody else."  
"Well, you guys sound great you should enter the contest" Miyha said.  
"What contest?" asked Serena.  
"It's a singing contest their holding to find a new music group" said Miyha,   
"Whoever wins gets a singing contract and you must be 15 to 17"  
"Do you guys wanna enter?" asked Serena.  
"Ya!" shouted everyone in unison.  
"Ok, Miyha we'll enter" Serena stated.  
"Ok, I"ll sign you up and it tomorrow at 2:00" said Miyha.  
"Ok, thanks bye" said Serena as Miyha left to sign them up.  
"Let's practice more guys" said Serena and they practiced til night   
time, when they went to bed to get a good nights sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day 8:00 a.m.  
Everyone got up and started to practice until 1:30 when they all got   
dressed, ready to go and walked into the livingroom where Miyha was.  
"Is everyone else going to be there?" asked Serena.  
"Yes, the kids parents or older kids" said Miyha, "almost like a talent show"   
"Oh, cool" said Raye.  
"So, are you guys ready to go?" asked Miyha.  
"Sure" said Jared.  
"One more thing first" said Miyha, "if you win I will be your manager."  
"Cool! That'll be great" said Justin.  
"Let's go!" said Serena.  
With that said they all left to the contest. When they got there they  
went to the sign in table.  
"Hi . . . . um . . . . Serena and friends" said Serena uncertainly.  
"Ya, we have ya right here" said the lady.  
"Ok, good" said Serena.  
"Just go over there and wait until they tell you it's time to do your turn" said  
the lady, "by the way do you have a name?"  
"Yes, we do it's Tokyo Moon" said Serena.  
"Ok, Tokyo Moon . . . got it nice name" said the lady.  
"Thank you very much" said Serena as she walked off.  
They walked back to where they were supposed to be (behind the curtains)  
to wait until their turn. Serena looked around and saw all the teens   
around the place.  
"What are you doing?" asked Andrew.  
"Looking at the competition" said Serena, "is Sammy with Miyha?"  
"Ya, Sammy is with her in the audience" replied Andrew.  
"Ok" said Serena, "that's good."'What are you guys talking about" said Kyle.  
"Nothing, but the competition we have, just lookin'." said Serena.  
"Oh" said Kyle.  
"So, do you think we stand a chance?" asked Mike cause he over heard as did all of them.  
"A pretty good chance I think" said Serena.  
"Our only competition I think is that group" said Serena.  
The same lady that they talked to earlier came over and said,   
"You'll be going after the Luckians" said the lady.  
"Ok, thank you" said Serena, "can you tell me who the Luckians are?"  
"Ya, over there" she said pointing to their only real competition.  
"Thank you bye" said Serena.  
"Welcome, bye" said the lady as she walked away.  
"So, their the Luckians"said Nathan.  
"Ya, wonder what their like?" said Justin.  
"Well, let's find out!"exclimed Serena as she walked over to the Luckians.  
"Hi, I'm Serena" said Serena, "who are you?"  
"Well, its N.O.Y.B. but I'll tell you" said the girl, "My name is Peppermint."  
"Well, its nice to meet you" said Serena, "who are your friends?"  
"There's Ice, Blacky, Stang, Princess, and Turquoise" said Peppermint.  
"Who are your friends" asked Peppermint rudely.  
"There's Jared and Hotaru Tomoe, Mike and Trista Meioh, Zack and Michelle Kaioh,  
Nathan and Amara Tenoh, Justin and Lita Kino, Kyle and Amy Mizuno,   
Travis and Mina Aino, Bradely and Raye Hino, Andrew, Serena that's me,  
Sammy Tsukino we're all twins except Sammy he's Andrew's and my   
little brother" said Serena.  
"Wow, lot of people, are they all in your group?" asked Peppermint.  
"Yes, except Sammy" replied Serena.  
"Well, good luck cause you'll need it against us" said Peppermint,   
"no doubt we'll win though"  
"We'll see about that" said Serena as she walked off.  
"So, what are they like?" asked Amara.  
"Rude, arrogant, over confident, mean, hateful, and they think they  
can win" said Serena.  
"Well we'll show them" said Michelle.  
"You better believe we will" said Jared.  
"Ya, and we'll win" said Hotaru.  
"Hey, look the Luckians are up in about 2 hours" said Trista pointing  
at the schedule.  
"And wae're up in two hours and thirty minutes" said Zack.  
"Great what will we do till then?" Nathan asked.  
"I don't know" said Lita.  
"Does anybody have any ideas?" Amy asked.  
"Nope" said Travis, "what about you, MIna?"   
"How 'bout you?" Mina asked turning to Bradely.  
"No, Raye?" said Bradely.  
"No, Andrew?" said Raye.  
"Nope, Serena?" asked Andrew.  
"Yep" said Serena.  
"What are we going to . . . wait what?" asked Raye.  
"I said yep" said Serena.  
"I brought lunch" said Serena holding up a big basket.  
"Good idea, let's eat" said Andrew.  
An hour later after talking, eating, and drinking they were done.  
"Also I brought a game" said Serena.  
"What game?" asked Amara.  
"Monopoly" said Serena.  
"But it takes to long" said Hotaru.  
"I know but we still have an hour and thirty minutes" said Serena.  
"Let's play, I have two games, 16 of us can play, and two of us have   
to be bankers etc." said Serena.  
"So, who's gonna do that?" asked Hotaru.  
"I will" said Serena.  
"I will too" said Amara.  
"K, that's settled why don't we plat now" said Michelle.  
So, they all played the game and an hour and ten minutes later Hotaru and  
Trista won the games. Then the lady came up.  
"You've got ten more minutes till your up" she said.  
"Thank you" said Serena as the lady left.  
"Well, this is it, are you ready?" asked Serena as they walked to the stage to wait.  
"Yep" said everybody.  
Then Miyha came walking up.  
"What is it Miyha?" asked Serena.  
"Just thought you wanted to know that Darien and Rita are here," said Miyha,  
" so show them that you aren't worthless and what Darien's missing."  
"Will do Miyha, thanks" said Serena.  
"Welcome . . . Princess" said Miyha as she walked off.  
Then the lady Pracilla came over again.  
"You're up" said Pracilla (sorry forgot to mention it).  
"Ok" said Serena.  
"Next we have Tokyo Moon!" said the announcer, Jamad.  
Serena came up with the others and walked over to the announcer.  
As soon as Serena walked up Darien saw her.  
"Hey, look there's Meatball head" said Darien.  
"Ya, you're right, why is she here, she can't sing" said Rita, "can she?"  
"As far as I know she can't" said Darien.  
"Well, we'll find out"   
"So, Miss Serena what song will you be singing?" asked the announcer, Jamad.  
"We will be doing a song I wrote" said Serena.  
"Well, ok let's hear it" said Jamad walking off the stage.  
Serena started singing and the band played catching everybody's attention.  
  
Serena: If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
(all)  
Chorus: I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I sstand  
It's all apart of me  
And that's who I am  
  
Serena: So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry these teardrops knowing  
I'll be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am  
  
(all)  
Chorus: I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done mt momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all apart of me  
And that's who I am  
  
Serena: I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I am young, but I am able  
  
(all)  
Chorus: I am Rosemary's graddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all apart of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(all)   
Chorus: I am Rosemary's graddaughter   
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still me biggest fan  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all apart of me  
And that's who I am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they finished there was a thunderous applause from the audience.  
"Guess she can sing" said Darien.  
Rita only nodded in agreement.  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen the votes are in and the winners are   
. . . . . Tokyo Moon!!" said the announcer, Jamad.  
Again applause broke out as they walked back on stage.  
"Thank you everyone, especially Miyha for putting us in here,   
and taking care of us when our parents died" said Serena,   
"Thank you so very much."  
'Her parents died, when?' thought Darien.  
"Come on let's go talk to them" said Rita.  
"Ok" said Darien.  
So they walked back around to the back of the stage to talk to Serena and everybody else.  
"Serena, I wouldn't look now but the traitor is here" said Amara.  
"Thanks Mara" said Serena.  
"Welcome Rena" said Amara as she turned around to face Darien and Rita as they came closer.  
"What do you want Darien?"said Amara in a very angry voice.  
"I wanted to talk to you guys."said Darien  
"Ya ecspecially Serena and Andrew."said Rita  
"Well ain't that funny we don't want to talk toyou."said Michel (Michelle),"and Rena and Andy don't want to talk to you ."  
"Well why don't you let them decide."said Darien   
"Do you wantto talk to them?"asked Amara  
"No, Mara we don't."said Andrew  
"But before you pound them I need to do something."said Serena  
"K, Rena."said Hotaru  
"Darien, Ineed the Golden Crystal."said Serena  
"Why?"asked Darien  
"It no longer belongs to you now give it to me or I'll kill Rita."said Serena coldly.  
Darien as well as everybody esle was shocked that Serena would say that,  
but then again a lot has happen.   
"Fine here."said Darien putting it in her hand  
"Thank you."said Serena as she got out the Silver Crystal  
"Silver Crystal, Golden Crystal return to your true form."said Serena  
As she said that the Silver Crystal and the Gloden Crystal started to   
go back together and form a larger crystal, The Silver Imperium Crystal.   
"Wow Rena that's beautiful,"said Hotaru,"what's it called?"  
"It's called the Silver Imperium Crysal Taru."said Serena   
(the name sucks i know but i coudn't think of anything else)  
"It's the srongest crystal ever."said Trista  
(end of chapter 2)   
(A.N.) this takes place on the 25th of May and they record songs   
in their private recording studio in their mansion. The Luckians  
names suck but what can i say? 


	3. Goodbye Tokyo, Hello London

Destiny's Time to Change By:   
Chapter 3 Hoshi-Hime  
Good bye Tokyo, Hello London   
  
Heres the next chapter. Enjoy ^_^!!!!! I don't own any characters   
accept the ones I made up.  
  
"Wow , I never knew about that." said Andrew  
"Well of course."said Serena,"only me mother know about it."  
"Oh."said Andrew  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aug. 25th (4 months later)  
Serena and everybody who were now called Tokyo Moon have became very famous  
over the last 4 months and they were considered the newest and most popular   
group world round even in America,London, everywhere around the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyha's Mansion  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was standing on her bedroom balcony when an owl came to her balcony  
and landing on the railing with a etter in it's beak, Serena took the  
letter, read it then grabbed her robe therw it on and ran down the stairs.   
Serena looked for Miyha and found herin the kitchen making coffee.  
"Miyha look what I got!" exclaimed Serena showing the Hogwarts letter to Miyha  
"Ther's one for you too." said Serena   
"Well finally you got it."said Miyha  
"Finally got what?" asked Serena  
"Go get everyone up and I'lltell you."said Miyha  
"Ok." said Serena walking off to get everyone up, when everyone was   
up they alll went down stairs.  
"What is it Miyha?"asked Serena,"is it about that letter?"  
"Yes."said Miyha,"you guys are witches and wizards."  
"We're what?"yelled Amara  
"Witches and wizards."said Miyha,"like your parents and mewere,you   
just got yuor letter also the Scouts areneeded in London seems Carmen  
and Emanuel and their allie are causing trouble."  
"Well we're tere then."said Amara  
"You're darn right we are Mara."said Serena  
"Good, now we'll have to tell the public we're moving."said Miyha  
"ok."said Serena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
That night at the press confronce Tokyo Moon announced their move to  
London for good, but promised to come back for Christmasor when ever  
they could and to come out with many,any new albams. The public being  
satisfied with that statement cheered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day the crowd saw of their favorite group never forgetting  
their promise. Tokyo Moon flew to london peacefully and when they   
reached London airport there were press people and fans waiting to   
greet the new residents of London.  
"Where will you be living?"asked a reporter  
"We will be living in a place called Moonlight Park as she and her  
friends started to walk off.  
"Serena when will you and your friends tour London?"asked the reporter  
"On summer break probable."said Serena as she left with the rest  
They walked outside to the limo's they had sent over, got in annd drove   
off to their new home. When they got there they saw their new mansion.  
It was on Moonlight Park 4204 Moonlite Street; Moon light Bay,  
London 42412. Their number was 810-2561.(hehe pathetic)  
"So what do you think?"asked Miyha  
Miyha it's. . . . . . . . it's beautiful."said Serena  
"Where's my room?"asked Serena   
"Follow me." said Miyha  
So they all walked into the mansion and got setteled the least bit   
surprised when their stuff was already there.  
"Sere?"said Sammy  
"Hai, Sam." replied Serena  
"Can I take a nap in your room like I use to do when momma was alive."said Sammy  
"Sure Sam."said Serena,"let's get you settled."  
"k."said Sammy as they walked to Serena's room  
"I'll come and get you when dinneris ready."said Serena  
"If I'm already wake can I just come and find you?"asked Sammy   
"Sure."said Serena as she kissed him on the forehead,"sleep thight Sam."  
"Night Sere."said Sammy as he fell asleep  
When Dinner was ready Serena went to her room to wake up Sammy.  
"Sam, wake up dinner is ready." said Serena shaking Sammy gently to wake him up  
"Ok"said Sammy as he got up.  
"Sam dress nicely." said Serena  
"Why? Sere?" asked Sammy  
"It'll be formal kinda, a least for you and me." said Serena  
"Why" asked Sammy  
"Because," said Serena, "Royalt always dress Formal for dinner."  
"Oh" said Sammy  
"I'm gonna change then I'll help you." said Serena as she pushed Sammy out of her room.  
A couple of min. later Serena came out wearing a midnight blue dress that trailed on   
the ground,it had silver circles going across her chest and a long silver bow on the   
back that went down to the ground also, it was sleeveless. She went to Sammy's  
room and helped him into his tux and combed his hair and they left.   
Serena had also decided to wear her hair down in a French braid. They slowly   
walked to the stairs where the others were waiting. Sammy was wearing a Royal  
blue tuxedo with a white shirt and a silver tie and sash.  
"Going formal on us are we?" asked Amara.  
"Well, I don't seem to remember anything about telling anybody" said Serena,  
"besides we haven't eaten in formal for a while."  
"True" said Amara, "So mind if we join?"  
"Not at all" said Serena.  
With that everybody glowed their respective colors (except Miyha).  
When the lights died down, everybody was standing in their formal clothes ready to   
eat. So, everybody then walked to the dinner room and sat down with Serena at the   
head followed by Andrew on her left, he was followed by Jared, Mike, Zack, Nathen,  
Justin, Kyle, Travis, and Bradely. On Serena's right it was Sammy, Raye, Mina, Amy,   
Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, with Miyha at the end and, Luna and Artemis   
on either side of her in their human form. 


End file.
